


Dark Hearts

by Eugeal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina aveva creduto di aver trovato il suo lieto fine con Robin Hood, ma lo ha visto dissolversi quando Emma ha salvato Marian, riunendola al marito.<br/>Guy di Gisborne è tormentato dai sensi di colpa dopo aver ucciso Marian, l'unico amore della sua vita.<br/>Cosa avranno in comune questi cuori oscuri?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Broken Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dark Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944724) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



> Questa storia è un crossover tra Once Upon a Time e la serie Robin Hood della BBC  
> Gli eventi narrati partono all'inizio della quarta stagione di Once Upon a Time e all'inizio della terza stagione di Robin Hood.  
> Anche se nelle due serie gli attori ovviamente sono diversi, i personaggi di Robin e Marian sono da considerare gli stessi in entrambi i mondi, versioni alternative delle stesse persone (per chiarire con un esempio: in OUAT Marian è viva, in RH è morta, ma il personaggio è lo stesso).

_Storybrooke – Presente_  
  
Ancora una volta per lei non c'era un lieto fine.  
Regina si chiuse la porta alle spalle e vi si appoggiò, chiudendo gli occhi con aria sconfitta.  
A che serviva avere un cuore se doveva fare così male?  
Due volte aveva creduto di poter essere felice ed entrambe le volte il suo amore le veniva strappato un attimo prima di realizzarsi del tutto.  
Per anni aveva odiato Biancaneve per averle rovinato la vita, aveva lasciato che il dolore la trascinasse nell'oscurità e proprio ora che era riuscita a riemergere dalle tenebre Emma aveva salvato Marian, riunendola a Robin Hood e strappando a lei, Regina, ogni speranza di essere felice.  
A cosa era servito comportarsi come uno dei buoni, quando poi il lieto fine le sfuggiva sempre?  
_Forse è perché non sono buona. I cattivi non vivono mai felici e contenti, forse non è questo il mio destino._  
Si coprì il viso con le mani e si stupì di sentirlo bagnato.  
Lacrime? _Lei_ stava piangendo?  
Le asciugò con la magia, muovendo le dita con un gesto brusco e raddrizzò la schiena.  
Dopo il dolore veniva la rabbia e Regina la sentiva agitarsi nel suo cuore, ridandole le energie che credeva di aver perso per sempre solo pochi minuti prima.  
Non c'era un lieto fine destinato a lei? Allora se lo sarebbe preso da sola, decise.  
Se la felicità le veniva strappata, lei avrebbe lottato per conquistarla e nessuno, nessuno le avrebbe più impedito di ottenere ciò che voleva.  
Scese le scale del suo mausoleo e scelse gli ingredienti per un incantesimo: li mescolò in una ciotola che appoggiò a terra. Ad essi aggiunse una delle lacrima che si era asciugata dal volto e una goccia del proprio sangue: rabbia e dolore mischiati insieme avrebbero avuto la forza di piegare il destino.  
Tra lei e il suo lieto fine c'era una donna, Marian. Eliminata lei, Regina sarebbe stata felice, ma non poteva farlo con le sue mani oppure Robin avrebbe finito per odiarla.  
Passò una mano sulla superficie del liquido nella ciotola, facendolo tremolare.  
\- Portami una persona capace di ucciderla, fai apparire l'assassino di Marian. - Disse, poi riversò tutto il suo potere nell'incantesimo.  
  
_Locksley – Contea di Nottingham – 1193_  
  
Demoni, demoni che arrivavano non appena provava a chiudere gli occhi, strisciando fuori dalle ombre e straziandogli la mente con i loro artigli…  
Guy di Gisborne era steso sul letto e fissava il soffitto, esausto, ma troppo terrorizzato per pensare di provare a dormire. Se si fosse lasciato andare, se avesse permesso ai pensieri di vagare abbandonandosi al sonno, i demoni sarebbero tornati a tormentarlo e alla fine lo avrebbero costretto a ricordare, a rivedere l'unica scena che avrebbe voluto poter cancellare dalla propria mente.  
Marian.  
L'unico amore della sua vita, l'unica luce in un'esistenza oscura.  
Marian e il suo abito candido come quello di un angelo.  
Marian che rideva nell'umiliarlo.  
Marian che calpestava il suo amore, l'unica cosa pura che Guy avesse mai avuto.  
E poi un vuoto, una tenebra che aveva avvolto il suo cuore e, quando si era dissolta era rimasto il rosso, un fiore rosso di sangue che si allargava sul candore del suo vestito, un fiore il cui stelo era la lama della spada di Guy.  
Gisborne strinse le dita intorno all'impugnatura del suo pugnale dalla lama ricurva. Il sonno si avvicinava strisciando ed era un nemico da combattere, un nemico che avrebbe portato solo ricordi e altro dolore.  
Strisciò la lama sul palmo della mano, desiderando di poter scendere più giù, di affondarla sulle vene del polso e trovare il coraggio di lasciarsi morire, ma come poteva porre fine alla propria vita quando ad aspettarlo c'era solo l'inferno?  
Si incise la pelle del palmo, premendo abbastanza da far uscire il sangue, punendo quella mano che aveva impugnato la spada, la mano che aveva spezzato la vita di Marian. Il dolore lo fece sussultare, svegliandolo del tutto e Guy scoppiò in una risata che sapeva di pianto: aveva scacciato il sonno, aveva vinto un'altra battaglia contro il nemico.  
Una freccia entrò dalla finestra, mancandolo di pochi centimetri e conficcandosi nella testata del letto, poi una voce temuta e familiare la seguì pochi attimi dopo, chiamando il suo nome.  
Guy osservò l'asta della freccia che vibrava ancora.  
\- È arrivato. - Sussurrò.  
Robin Hood era tornato per vendicare la morte di Marian e lui, Guy, era certo di non poter sopravvivere a quel confronto.  
_Robin Hood..._  
Senza di lui Marian sarebbe stata sua.  
Sarebbe stata viva.  
Gisborne si alzò dal letto, animato da una nuova furia: Robin era lì per vendicare Marian, ma anche Guy avrebbe vendicato la sua morte, uccidendo l'uomo che la aveva causata.  
Si avviò verso la porta, barcollando, ma non riuscì mai a raggiungerla: una nebbia oscura lo avvolse all'improvviso, privandolo di ogni energia e facendolo precipitare nelle tenebre.  
Quando la nebbia si diradò, la stanza era vuota.  
  



	2. The Murderer and the Queen

Regina guardò la nebbia oscura che iniziava ad addensarsi e tutta la sua rabbia si sgonfiò all'improvviso. Il viso di Henry le era apparso nella mente all'improvviso e Regina riuscì a immaginare lo sguardo addolorato e ferito del figlio se l'avesse vista in quel momento.  
Era cambiata per lui, per riconquistare il suo affetto e ormai non sarebbe riuscita a tornare quella di un tempo.  
Non poteva uccidere Marian.  
Quella donna le avrebbe portato via l'uomo che amava e lei avrebbe dovuto accettarlo, altrimenti avrebbe davvero perso tutto, anche l'amore di Henry.  
 _Forse è lui l'unico lieto fine che posso sperare di avere. Dovrò imparare a farmelo bastare._  
Alzò una mano per interrompere l'incantesimo, ma quando la nebbia nera si disperse, c'era già un uomo rannicchiato sul pavimento davanti a lei.  
Era troppo tardi: aveva evocato l'assassino!  
Regina decise di rimandarlo indietro, di farlo sparire da dove era venuto, ma prima di farlo si fermò a guardarlo, incuriosita. L'uomo era alto e forte, ma sembrava in qualche modo spezzato, come se gli mancassero le forze e la volontà di rialzarsi da terra. I capelli scuri, lunghi e arruffati, gli coprivano il viso, ma Regina sentiva che quello sconosciuto la stava guardando, poteva sentire il suo sguardo penetrante su di lei.  
Si avvicinò di un passo a lui, arricciando il naso. Di certo, pensò, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un bagno. La larga camicia nera che indossava era bagnata di sudore ed era talmente stropicciata da dare l'impressione che il suo proprietario ci avesse dormito dentro per chissà quanto tempo e le ciocche spettinate che gli coprivano il volto sembravano essere state curate ancora meno degli abiti di quell'uomo.  
Fece un altro passo verso di lui e l'uomo sussultò, decidendosi finalmente a rialzarsi da terra: balzò in piedi e sguainò una spada, arretrando fino a trovarsi col muro alle spalle.  
\- Cosa è successo?! - Gridò, e Regina notò che la sua voce, pur spezzata e tremante per il panico, aveva un timbro caldo e profondo. - Dov'è Robin Hood?! Chi siete voi? Cosa mi avete fatto?!  
Regina lo fissò, sorpresa di sentire il nome di Robin sulle sue labbra e fece un altro passo verso di lui, muovendo contemporaneamente una mano per disarmarlo con la magia.  
\- No, sono io che faccio le domande. Tu chi sei?  
Guy guardò la sua spada, allibito: l'arma gli era stata strappata di mano da una forza invisibile ed era volata a terra.  
\- Questa è magia! Siete una strega?! - Disse, sempre più agitato e gridò quando un potere misterioso lo tenne bloccato contro il muro, impedendogli di scappare.  
\- Rispondi. So già che sei un assassino, ma voglio sapere il tuo nome.  
Qualcosa sembrò spezzarsi in lui a quelle parole e Guy si afflosciò contro il muro, smettendo di lottare. Se Regina non lo avesse tenuto fermo con il suo potere, probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato cadere a terra.  
\- È questo, allora? È questo l'inferno? Sono morto e questa è la mia punizione?  
Regina lo fissò, colpita dalla disperazione della sua voce e, quando tornò a rivolgersi a lui, le venne naturale farlo in tono più gentile.  
\- Dimmi il tuo nome.  
L'altro la guardò alzando la testa. I capelli gli scivolarono indietro dal viso e per la prima volta Regina riuscì a vederlo in faccia: era un uomo adulto, ma ancora giovane, con un viso attraente, ma segnato dal dolore e forse dalla follia. Nei suoi occhi, di un azzurro intenso, si rincorrevano mille emozioni contrastanti, in un turbinio tempestoso.  
\- Guy di Gisborne. - Disse, sconfitto, e chiuse gli occhi come se pronunciando il suo nome si fosse arreso a un destino troppo terribile da sopportare.  
\- Tu conosci Robin Hood?  
Guy sussultò nel sentire quel nome e si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara.  
\- Se sono all'inferno è anche colpa sua. Mi lascerà mai in pace? Almeno tra le fiamme eterne speravo di non sentire più quel nome.  
\- Ti ho fatto una domanda, rispondi! Cosa hai a che fare tu con Robin Hood?!  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi per guardarla e Regina vi scorse una rabbia fin troppo simile a quella che provava lei.  
\- Robin Hood, - disse Guy, pronunciando le due parole del suo nome con disprezzo – ha sempre avuto tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto essere mio. Le mie terre, il rispetto della gente, Marian. Lei avrebbe dovuto amare me, non lui! Il suo amore mi avrebbe salvato, avrebbe purificato la mia anima e non sarei finito all'inferno… Se mi avesse amato non l'avrei uccisa… - Si interruppe con un singhiozzo e Regina si ritrovò a pensare che poteva capirlo fin troppo bene.  
Quell'uomo sembrava essere convinto di aver ucciso Marian e forse proveniva da una realtà in cui ciò era avvenuto davvero, ma, a parte quel dettaglio, anche lui, come lei, sembrava soffrire per il suo stesso identico motivo: Robin Hood amava Marian e per loro due non c'erano più speranze.  
\- Non sei all'inferno. - Disse in tono piatto e l'uomo la guardò, scettico.  
\- No? Allora devo essere diventato pazzo, infine.  
\- Se tu sia pazzo non posso saperlo, ma quello che vedi è la realtà, non un'allucinazione. E non sei nemmeno morto se ci tieni a saperlo. Forse nel tuo mondo non esiste la magia, ma credimi, ti ci abituerai presto.  
\- Nel mio mondo? Dove mi avete portato? Cosa volete da me?  
Regina smise di bloccarlo con il potere e Guy vacillò e dovette appoggiarsi al muro per non cadere a terra.  
\- Quello che volevo era una follia, ora lo vedo. Questo luogo si chiama Storybrooke, ma non importa, ora ti rimanderò indietro da dove sei venuto.  
Guy la guardò, terrorizzato.  
\- No!  
\- No?  
\- Questo non è l'inferno? Me lo giurate?  
\- Certo che non è l'inferno, che assurdità!  
\- Allora non rimandatemi indietro! Non voglio tornare a Nottingham! Non voglio tornare alla mia vita! _Quella_ è l'inferno.  
Regina lo guardò, perplessa. Quell'uomo la stava supplicando e lei si ritrovò a provare pietà per lui.  
La sofferenza che provava l'aveva accecata per un po', spingendola a effettuare quell'incantesimo e, invece di trovare un assassino spietato disposto a uccidere la sua rivale, aveva evocato una persona che soffriva più di lei proprio perché in qualche diversa realtà lo aveva già fatto.  
Regina alzò un dito in un gesto di ammonizione.  
\- Se ti permetto di restare ci saranno delle condizioni.  
\- Non vi venderò la mia anima, se è questo che intendete. Sono già destinato all'inferno, comunque.  
Regina gli lanciò uno sguardo ironico.  
\- Siete tutti così drammatici nel luogo da cui provieni? Non me ne faccio nulla della tua anima, non sono un diavolo. Al massimo potrei prendermi il tuo cuore, ma non mi interessa. Le mie condizioni sono più semplici: non dovrai mai provare a danneggiarmi in alcun modo, non dovrai dire a nessuno che sono stata io a portarti qui e non dovrai creare problemi in città. E mi aspetto che tu mi obbedisca. Se non lo farai, ti ritroverai in un attimo in quella vita da cui vuoi fuggire così disperatamente. Credi di poterle rispettare?  
Guy la guardò negli occhi e Regina scoprì nel suo sguardo un certo orgoglio che prima era stato nascosto dal terrore.  
\- Vi obbedirò, ma solo se quello che mi chiederete non andrà contro la mia coscienza. Ho già servito un demonio e non voglio farlo ancora.  
\- Oh, un assassino con una coscienza… Molto bene, è accettabile. Ora dammi una mano.  
Guy la fissò, diffidente, lanciando uno sguardo alla propria spada sul pavimento.  
Regina schioccò le dita con un sospiro e l'arma sparì e riapparve nel fodero legato alla vita di Guy.  
\- Se così credi di essere più sicuro, tieniti pure il tuo giocattolo. Ora dammi la mano.  
Gisborne mise le proprie dita su quelle di Regina e il mondo svanì in uno sbuffo di fumo. Un attimo dopo si ritrovò al centro di un salone elegante, tutto bianco e nero e arredato con mobili di cui non conosceva lo stile. Dal soffitto e sulle pareti, i lampadari non ospitavano candele, ma globi di vetro che emettevano una luce brillante.  
\- Anche questa è magia?  
Regina lo guardò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Sono lampadine.  
L'altro la guardò senza capire.  
\- Questo mondo è molto diverso dal tuo, ma ti ci abituerai. Lo abbiamo fatto tutti. Ora vieni.  
\- Dove?  
\- Se vuoi restare qui, non è la tua anima che ha bisogno di essere purificata.  
\- Cosa intendete?  
\- Un bagno, hai decisamente bisogno di un bagno. O anche questo va contro la tua coscienza?  
Guy si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati e lanciò uno sguardo al proprio riflesso in uno specchio appeso al muro, poi fissò Regina con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- No, non va contro la mia coscienza, anzi ammetto che non è affatto una cattiva idea. Chiedete pure ai vostri servitori di scaldare l'acqua per il bagno.  
Stavolta fu Regina a sorridere.  
\- Non serve. Vieni al piano di sopra e ti mostrerò i miracoli dell'idraulica moderna. Credo che questo aspetto di Storybrooke ti piacerà. Lo apprezzano tutti.  
Regina gli indicò le scale e Guy esitò per un attimo prima di seguirla, poi scrollò le spalle e mise da parte i suoi timori.  
Del resto, cosa aveva da perdere?  



	3. A Whole New World

La porta del bagno si chiuse alle spalle di Regina con uno scatto e, rimasto solo, Guy vi si appoggiò, chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi.  
Erano successe troppe cose assurde nel giro di pochi minuti e doveva ancora convincersi del tutto che quello non fosse un incubo particolarmente elaborato.  
Un attimo prima stava per lottare a morte contro Robin Hood e quello dopo si era ritrovato in un mondo completamente sconosciuto, trascinato lì da una donna che poteva usare la magia, ma che non somigliava affatto alle streghe di cui aveva sentito parlare.  
Regina, quello era il suo nome, gli aveva detto che quel luogo, Storybrooke era in un tempo futuro rispetto a quello da cui proveniva lui, oltre otto secoli più avanti.  
Era un pensiero terrificante se pensava a quante generazioni potevano essere nate e morte in oltre ottocento anni: se Regina non lo avesse portato lì, il suo corpo sarebbe stato polvere da molti anni ormai e, morendo senza eredi, nessuno si sarebbe ricordato più del nome dei Gisborne.  
Eppure era lì, ancora vivo oltre ogni previsione, e respirava l'aria di un mondo e un tempo che non gli appartenevano.  
Era semplicemente terrorizzato, eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensare che per lui quella poteva essere l'unica possibilità che aveva di ricominciare una nuova vita, un'occasione non cercata e non desiderata, ma sempre un'occasione.  
Sapeva che i demoni che tormentavano la sua mente non lo avrebbero lasciato andare, che la sua colpa era indelebile come un marchio d'infamia, ma Guy si rese conto all'improvviso che non voleva morire, nonostante tutto voleva continuare a vivere.  
Si sforzò di allontanare l'angoscia dalla propria mente e si concentrò su qualcosa di più pratico: se aveva intenzione di restare a Storybrooke come aveva chiesto a Regina, doveva imparare a conoscere quel mondo così diverso dal suo.  
Si staccò dalla porta e fece qualche passo nella stanza, guardandosi intorno: in un angolo c'era una vasca candida con varie bottiglie e flaconi disposti sul bordo, sulla parete opposta invece uno specchio enorme e molto più nitido di quelli a cui era abituato sovrastava quello che sembrava essere una specie di catino mentre in un angolo c'era un sedile, bianco come tutto il resto, che, secondo le spiegazioni di Regina, doveva essere la versione moderna e molto più pratica di una latrina.  
La donna gli aveva fatto vedere come, semplicemente muovendo delle manopole metalliche, l'acqua calda oppure fredda iniziasse a uscire da quei tubi di metallo lucido. Le aveva chiesto se fosse magia anche quella, ma Regina si era limitata a sorridere e gli aveva detto che era semplice progresso tecnologico rispetto al suo tempo.  
Guy aveva annuito, era plausibile che in così tanti secoli il mondo fosse andato avanti evolvendosi e facendo nuove scoperte.  
Per la prima volta da quando Marian era morta, Gisborne si ritrovò a pensare a qualcosa che non fosse la sua colpa: quel mondo nuovo lo affascinava e desiderava conoscerlo.  
Si guardò allo specchio e distolse subito lo sguardo, vergognandosi del proprio aspetto. Regina lo aveva guardato arricciando il naso e Guy si rese conto che aveva avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo.  
Dal giorno del suo delitto, aveva smesso di curarsi. Prima aveva sempre tenuto molto a essere pulito e in ordine e a volte i suoi uomini avevano riso di lui per quel motivo, ma ora assomigliava di più a uno dei mendicanti che affollavano le strade di Nottingham.  
I suoi capelli erano cresciuti in quei mesi di disperazione e le ciocche sporche e arruffate gli circondavano il viso dandogli un aspetto disordinato e quasi folle, mentre i suoi abiti, un tempo di buona qualità, sembravano stracci luridi e stropicciati e ormai erano diventati troppo larghi.  
Guy se ne liberò, disgustato, lasciandoli cadere a terra e aprì il rubinetto, lasciando scorrere l'acqua per riempire la vasca.  
Mise una mano sotto il getto e si sorprese nel constatare che era davvero calda.  
Mentre attendeva che la vasca si riempisse, continuò a guardarsi intorno, esplorando quella stanza.  
Accanto alla vasca erano piegati ordinatamente dei teli morbidi fatti di un materiale che non conosceva e che servivano chiaramente ad asciugarsi dopo il bagno, mentre le lampadine intorno allo specchio illuminavano la stanza con una luce brillante.  
Guy aprì le boccette e i flaconi disposti sul bordo della vasca, annusandone il contenuto. Quasi tutti odoravano di fiori o di frutta e Guy pensò che a Nottingham solo una persona molto ricca avrebbe potuto permettersi di usare una varietà così ampia di unguenti profumati. Di solito i nobili si limitavano ad aggiungere petali di fiori all'acqua del loro bagno e già quella a volte era considerata una stravaganza.  
Quando la vasca fu piena, Guy chiuse il rubinetto e si immerse nell'acqua calda, concedendo al suo corpo di rilassarsi per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
Era stanco, oppresso da una stanchezza profonda che non era soltanto fisica.  
Per una volta avrebbe solo voluto abbandonarsi a essa e lasciare che il sonno portasse via ogni pensiero, ma aveva paura di farlo. Col sonno arrivavano gli incubi e i ricordi, i demoni che gli azzannavano l'anima e la mente, torturandolo.  
Guy si abbracciò le ginocchia, rabbrividendo nonostante l'acqua bollente: poteva essere fuggito dal suo mondo, ma i demoni lo avrebbero seguito sempre perché si annidavano nel suo cuore.  
  
Henry bussò alla porta e sospirò quando non ottenne alcuna risposta.  
Era preoccupato per sua madre: quando finalmente le cose sembravano andare bene per lei, Marian era arrivata a Storybrooke all'improvviso e Regina si era ritrovata col cuore spezzato.  
Il ragazzino aveva paura che il dolore potesse spingerla a tornare dalla parte del male e non voleva che accadesse: lui le voleva bene e desiderava che anche lei potesse essere felice.  
Bilanciò meglio il cestino che aveva tra le mani e provò a bussare di nuovo. Non si sarebbe arreso: aveva cercato su internet i metodi migliori per consolare qualcuno che soffriva per amore e aveva riempito il cestino con biscotti al cioccolato, qualche fetta della torta di mele di Granny, una bottiglia di vino, patatine, dolci vari e qualche film divertente da guardare insieme.  
Ora doveva solo convincere sua madre ad accettare la sua compagnia.  
Regina non venne ad aprirgli ed Henry decise di entrare con la propria chiave: se era in casa l'avrebbe convinta a passare un po' di tempo con lui, se invece era uscita l'avrebbe aspettata e nel frattempo avrebbe disposto tutte le sue provviste sul tavolino davanti al divano.  
Entrò in casa e notò subito un biglietto appoggiato su un mobile.  
 _Tornerò tra qualche ora, fai come se fossi a casa tua, ma non fare danni._  
Henry fissò il foglietto con aria perplessa.  
\- Questa _è_ casa mia. E quando mai ho fatto danni?  
Si chiese anche perché la madre avesse lasciato il biglietto in quel punto anziché attaccarlo alla porta del frigorifero come faceva di solito.  
Un gemito proveniente dal salotto lo fece sussultare: quella non era la voce di sua madre, ma si trattava chiaramente di un uomo.  
Henry appoggiò a terra il cestino e si affacciò alla porta, cautamente.  
Sul divano c'era uno sconosciuto addormentato. L'uomo doveva essere chiaramente tormentato da qualche incubo perché continuava ad agitarsi e gemere nel sonno.  
\- Ehi! - Disse Henry, senza avvicinarsi e l'uomo aprì gli occhi con un sobbalzo che lo fece rotolare giù dal divano.  
Lo sconosciuto si guardò intorno con aria confusa, come se non si rendesse conto di dove si trovava, poi vide il ragazzino fermo sulla porta.  
\- Chi sei? - Chiese.  
\- No, _tu_ chi sei? Cosa ci fai in casa mia e dov'è mia madre?  
L'altro scosse appena il capo, massaggiandosi la base del naso come per alleviare un mal di testa fastidioso.  
\- La strega ha un figlio? - Chiese Guy, stupito, poi notò l'aria sospettosa del ragazzino e decise di rispondere alla sua domanda. - Non so dove sia andata, ha lasciato un biglietto dicendo che sarebbe tornata tra qualche ora.  
Henry lo fissò. Allora il messaggio era destinato a quell'uomo e non a lui, capì all'improvviso, e di nuovo si chiese chi fosse.  
\- Sei nuovo a Storybrooke? Da quale favola provieni?  
Guy lo guardò, perplesso.  
\- Favola? Mi chiamo Guy di Gisborne e vengo da Nottingham.  
Il ragazzino sorrise e annuì.  
\- Ah, ora capisco, aspetta un attimo!  
Corse al piano di sopra e ne tornò con un grosso libro che appoggiò sul tavolino davanti al divano, iniziando a sfogliarlo.  
\- Ecco! Mi pareva di aver sentito il tuo nome! - Esclamò, indicando una pagina. Guy guardò l'illustrazione che accompagnava il testo e sussultò nel riconoscere il suo rivale.  
\- Sei un nemico di Robin Hood. Qui dice che… - Disse il ragazzino, iniziando con entusiasmo e interrompendosi poco dopo.  
\- Cosa? - Chiese Guy, chinandosi a leggere il libro. Arrivato alla fine della pagina, guardò Henry, accigliato. - Qui dice che Robin Hood mi ha ucciso e ha portato la mia testa allo sceriffo di Nottingham. Che razza di sciocchezze sono queste?  
Henry scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Qui ci sono le storie di tutti gli abitanti della foresta incantata.  
\- Cos'è la foresta incantata?  
\- Non provieni da lì come tutti gli altri?  
\- No.  
Si guardarono senza dire nulla per qualche secondo, poi Henry fece un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Probabilmente mia madre avrà una spiegazione. Glielo chiederemo quando tornerà.  
Gisborne annuì, soffermandosi a osservare i vestiti che indossava. Quando era uscito dalla vasca da bagno, gli abiti che aveva lasciato sul pavimento erano spariti e li aveva ritrovati piegati e perfettamente puliti accanto alla pila di asciugamani. Anche lo strappo che c'era su una della maniche era stato riparato alla perfezione: erano i suoi vestiti, ma sembravano essere tornati nuovi senza che lui si accorgesse di niente.  
Non c'era altra spiegazione se non la magia, anche se gli sembrava ancora difficile da credere.  
\- Avevi un incubo, prima? - Chiese Henry. - Non negarlo, so come ci si sente, è successo anche a me dopo un incantesimo del sonno.  
\- Siete tutti così… Usate tutti la magia in questo posto?  
\- No, non tutti. Ma nessuno se ne stupisce se capita di imbattersi in un incantesimo o in un oggetto magico. Se resterai qui abbastanza a lungo ti ci abituerai. Allora, cosa hai sognato? A me capitava di vedere una stanza in fiamme.  
Guy rabbrividì. In passato gli era capitato di sognare l'incendio che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori, ma negli ultimi tempi quando sognava c'era solo Marian. A volte era viva e lo accusava di tutti i suoi peccati, mentre a volte era stesa sulla terra sabbiosa di Imuiz e il sangue si allargava sul suo vestito bianco. Ogni volta, comunque, Guy sentiva il peso della sua colpa che tentava di trascinarlo all'inferno.  
\- Non voglio parlarne. - Disse, cupo, ma il ragazzino non si scoraggiò.  
\- Non importa. Ma so cosa potrebbe farti sentire meglio.  
Guy stava per rispondergli che forse lui non _voleva_ sentirsi meglio, che non lo meritava, ma Henry era già uscito dalla stanza per tornarne con un cestino tra le mani.  
\- Questa roba l'avevo portata per mamma, ma ho l'impressione che ne abbia bisogno anche tu. - Disse, spostando il libro di favole dal tavolino per fare posto a biscotti, patatine e fette di torta di mele.  
\- Serviti pure, io torno subito.  
Sparì in cucina per qualche minuto e tornò con due tazze fumanti. Ne mise una sul tavolino davanti a Guy e notò che l'altro non aveva toccato niente.  
\- Non hai fame? - Chiese, impossessandosi di una fetta di torta. - Almeno assaggia qualcosa. Guarda, non sono avvelenati. - Concluse, staccando un pezzo di torta con un morso.  
Gisborne gli lanciò uno sguardo esitante e lo imitò. In effetti aveva fame, più di quanta non ne avesse avuta da molti mesi e l'odore che proveniva da quei cibi era invitante.  
Finì la fetta di torta e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.  
\- È buona. - Disse a Henry. - Ti ringrazio.  
Il ragazzino indicò il piatto dei biscotti e la tazza.  
\- Prova anche quelli.  
Guy bevve un sorso della bevanda calda: quel liquido era più denso del latte e aveva un sapore che non conosceva, dolce e leggermente amaro allo stesso tempo. Assaggiò anche un biscotto e scoprì che la sostanza scura che lo ricopriva aveva un sapore simile a quello della bevanda.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzino e vide che Henry lo stava fissando con un sorriso divertito.  
\- È cioccolata. Non l'avevi mai mangiata, vero? Quando ti senti giù non c'è nulla di meglio.  
A Gisborne venne quasi da ridere. Qualunque cosa fosse quella cioccolata, e per quanto potesse essere miracolosa per l'umore, di certo non avrebbe potuto aiutare _lui_.  
 _Però era buona._ Pensò, prendendo un altro biscotto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia che parla della morte di Guy contenuta nel libro di Henry si riferisce alla prima ballata legata a Robin Hood in cui viene citato Guy di Gisborne e nella quale viene ucciso e decapitato da Robin Hood.


	4. The Woman I Killed

\- Forse dovresti lasciare a casa la spada. - Disse Regina, squadrando l'uomo accanto a lei. Era alto e forte, i capelli lunghi e il suo aspetto gradevole sarebbero stati già sufficienti ad attirare su di lui l'attenzione di tutti gli abitanti di Storybrooke anche senza che lo vedessero andare in giro armato.  
Guy la fissò, diffidente. Da quando era arrivato in quel posto non aveva fatto altro che sentirsi sperduto e fin troppo vulnerabile e la spada era l'unico oggetto che riusciva a dargli un senso di sicurezza, anche se probabilmente era solo un'illusione.  
\- No.  
\- Non farà una bella impressione sugli altri.  
\- Non sono qui per fare amicizia.  
Regina sospirò e scosse la testa.  
\- Probabilmente è un errore. - Disse in tono amaro e Guy la guardò, preoccupato.  
Quella donna aveva la possibilità di rimandarlo indietro da dove era venuto e lui non voleva. Quel nuovo mondo era spaventoso ed estraneo, ma era sempre meglio del destino che lo aspettava nel suo tempo.  
Senza l'incantesimo di Regina che lo aveva trascinato a Storybrooke, ormai sarebbe stato ucciso da Robin Hood, oppure sarebbe uscito vittorioso dallo scontro col fuorilegge per ritrovarsi solo con le mani sporche di altro sangue e l'anima gravata da nuovi rimorsi.  
Non disse nulla, ma si slacciò la cintura che sorreggeva il fodero della spada e consegnò l'arma a Regina. La donna gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito, poi mosse una mano e la spada svanì in una nuvola di fumo per riapparire un attimo dopo nel portaombrelli accanto alla porta.  
Regina concesse un leggero sorriso a Guy, approvando la sua decisione.  
\- Non la toccherà nessuno. - Disse in tono incoraggiante e Guy annuì, poi Regina aprì la porta di casa e Guy fece il suo primo passo in quel mondo sconosciuto.  
  
A Gisborne servì tutto il proprio coraggio per non tornare indietro e chiudersi nella casa di Regina già solo dopo pochi passi. Quel luogo era incomprensibile e talmente diverso da quello a cui era abituato da farlo dubitare dei propri sensi e della sua capacità di ragionare. Praticamente ogni oggetto su cui posava gli occhi era qualcosa di sconosciuto e che non riusciva a capire.  
Si guardava attorno atterrito, ma il suo orgoglio gli impediva di chiedere spiegazioni per ogni cosa come avrebbe potuto fare un contadino ignorante.  
Osservava tutto quello che lo circondava, concentrandosi sulle poche cose familiari e ripetendosi che col tempo avrebbe capito tutto il resto, ma non poté evitare di sussultare quando una carrozza di metallo senza cavalli passò lungo la strada a gran velocità.  
Istintivamente afferrò la mano di Regina e la donna si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Quella è un'automobile. Nessuna magia, solo progresso tecnologico. Quasi tutti ne hanno una ormai, se lo desideri più tardi ti mostrerò come funziona.  
Guy arrossì leggermente, imbarazzato per aver mostrato tanto apertamente il proprio timore, ma non pensò a togliere la mano da quella di Regina, confortato dal calore di quel tocco umano che non sperimentava da troppo tempo.  
Rivolse alla donna un sorriso tirato.  
\- Niente cavalli da queste parti?  
\- Non come mezzo di trasporto. Chi cavalca lo fa per sport o per divertimento.  
\- Sembra che tutte le cose che so fare meglio, in questo posto siano diventate inutili.  
\- Ne scoprirai di nuove.  
Guy annuì e guardò passare altre automobili, cercando di osservarle nei dettagli: erano rumorose e lasciavano un cattivo odore, ma erano innegabilmente più veloci di qualsiasi carrozza trainata dai cavalli.  
Regina gli strinse le dita per attirare la sua attenzione e indicò il cielo.  
\- Guarda lì.  
Gisborne alzò lo sguardo e scorse un oggetto che si muoveva, lasciando dietro di sé una scia candida. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi si voltò verso Regina.  
\- Un drago? Esistono davvero allora?  
\- Oh, sì, a Storybrooke potrebbe capitarti di vederne uno in effetti, ma quello è solo un aereo. Una macchina volante costruita dall'uomo. Anche in questo caso, nessuna magia.  
Per qualche motivo a Guy sembrava più incredibile l'esistenza di un veicolo in grado di volare che non quella di una creatura mitologica come un drago. Spiegare qualcosa con la magia era molto più semplice che non cercare di immaginare i meccanismi e le conoscenze che potevano tenere in aria un oggetto così pesante.  
\- E così gli uomini hanno imparato a volare…  
\- Sono anche andati sulla luna, se è per questo.  
Guy si adombrò.  
\- Vi prendete gioco di me?  
\- No. - Regina lo osservò per qualche istante, poi prese una decisione. - Vieni con me.  
\- Non lo sto già facendo?  
\- Lì. - Indicò l'edificio sovrastato dalla torre dell'orologio. - Pensavo di portarti da Granny e farti conoscere qualcuno degli abitanti di Storybrooke, ma possono aspettare. Sai leggere?  
Guy la guardò, vagamente offeso.  
\- Vi sembro forse un contadino? La mia anima sarà macchiata da molti peccati, e forse avete visto soltanto il lato peggiore di me, ma sono nobile di nascita e ho ricevuto un'istruzione adeguata.  
\- Allora la biblioteca ti sarà utile. - Disse Regina, guidandolo oltre la porta dell'edificio.  
Guy fissò gli scaffali, stupito.  
Nella sua epoca i libri erano oggetti rari e preziosi, copiati a mano dai monaci e custoditi con cura, mentre in quell'edificio c'erano più volumi di quanti una persona potesse leggerne in dieci vite.  
Regina gli lasciò andare la mano e Guy si accorse che una donna si stava avvicinando a loro, osservandoli con aria perplessa.  
\- Regina. Che ci fai qui? E lui chi è?  
Guy notò che quella ragazza era un po' a disagio in presenza di Regina, esattamente come la gente di Nottingham sembrava essere sulle spine quando lui era nei dintorni. Improvvisamente si rese conto che quella sconosciuta temeva Regina o aveva avuto paura di lei in passato e se ne chiese il motivo.  
Pensò al libro che gli era stato mostrato da Henry, quello che conteneva anche il suo nome. Se lì dentro erano contenute davvero tutte le storie che riguardavano il passato degli abitanti di Storybrooke, forse avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di leggerlo, almeno per la parte che riguardava Regina.  
Aveva promesso di obbedirle e per il momento non aveva molta scelta, ma sarebbe stato intelligente da parte sua scoprire qualcosa di più su di lei prima di fidarsi troppo.  
Per ora quella donna non sembrava una minaccia, anzi Guy aveva l'impressione che stesse cercando seriamente di aiutarlo, ma si era ingannato anche su Marian, aveva pensato che lei tenesse a lui e il suo errore aveva portato entrambi al disastro: lei era morta e lui si era dannato l'anima.  
\- Mi chiamo Guy di Gisborne. - Disse, prima che Regina potesse farlo al posto suo e la ragazza sorrise.  
\- Io sono Belle. Sei nuovo in città, vero?  
Guy annuì, ma non disse altro, rispettando la promessa che aveva fatto a Regina.  
Belle li fissava curiosamente, ma nemmeno Regina si degnò di darle ulteriori spiegazioni. Invece si avvicinò agli scaffali, osservando i titoli sui dorsi dei libri e scegliendone alcuni per poi passarli a Guy.  
Gisborne esaminò le copertine dei volumi man mano che Regina glieli metteva in mano: erano diversi dai libri che aveva visto a Nottingham, più colorati e con illustrazioni troppo realistiche per essere state dipinte da mano umana. Magia o tecnologia? Guy si ripeté quella domanda per l'ennesima volta da quando era arrivato a Storybrooke.  
Regina prese un altro volume, poi fissò con aria critica la pila di quelli che aveva già messo tra le mani di Guy e annuì.  
\- Per ora questi possono bastare, potrai sempre sceglierne altri in seguito.  
Gisborne la fissò, stupito.  
\- Io?  
Belle gli porse un cartoncino su cui aveva scritto il suo nome.  
\- Questa è la tessera della biblioteca, con questa potrai leggere tutti i libri che vedi sugli scaffali. Devi solo mostrarmela insieme ai volumi che sceglierai.  
Regina lanciò uno sguardo a Belle per accertarsi che avesse concluso tutte le formalità, poi agitò una mano e lei e Guy svanirono in una nuvola di fumo. Si rimaterializzarono di fronte all'ingresso della tavola calda di Granny e Regina sostenne Guy per un braccio, vedendolo vacillare, disorientato.  
Il cavaliere le sorrise debolmente.  
\- Non so se mi abituerò mai a questo modo di spostarmi.  
\- Camminare sarebbe stato scomodo con tutti quei libri. Vieni.  
Entrarono nel locale e gli altri clienti si voltarono a guardarli, stupiti e curiosi, ma Regina li ignorò e fece sedere Gisborne al tavolo libero più isolato.  
Granny arrivò dopo pochi attimi, chiaramente curiosa, ma Regina si limitò a ordinare per entrambi senza dare altre spiegazioni.  
Mentre aspettavano, Guy iniziò a sfogliare uno dei libri. Era scritto con caratteri molto diversi rispetto alla grafia dei monaci, ma riusciva a leggere il testo senza troppe difficoltà, anche se alcune illustrazioni, molto colorate e decisamente strane, lo distraevano un po' e lo lasciavano perplesso.  
\- Sono libri per bambini. - Spiegò Regina, notando la sua confusione. - Per questo i disegni sono così buffi e poco realistici.  
\- Mi considerate ingenuo come un bambino, allora? - Chiese Guy, adombrandosi.  
\- No, ma non conosci nulla del mondo moderno, di come funzionano e cosa sono le cose che vedi intorno a te. Io posso spiegarti molte cose e anche Henry, ma io sono il sindaco di questa città e lui deve andare a scuola, non potremo essere sempre presenti. I libri che ho scelto sono fatti apposta per insegnare in modo semplice e chiaro come funzionano gli oggetti che ti circondano.  
\- Per insegnarlo ai bambini.  
\- O a qualcuno che si è perso gli ultimi otto secoli. Guarda. - Regina prese un libro e lo aprì sul tavolo davanti a Guy.  
Gisborne esaminò la figura che si trovava di fronte: sembrava una mappa e riconobbe la forma inconfondibile dell'Inghilterra, ma c'erano anche delle terre a lui sconosciute.  
\- Questo è il mondo? E lo avete esplorato tutto? Non esistono più misteri per voi, per questo avete voluto anche la luna?  
Regina indicò un puntino sulla mappa.  
\- Storybrooke è qui.  
\- Questa non è l'Inghilterra? Ma parlate tutti inglese. Strano, ma inglese. Come mai?  
Regina indicò un libro di storia.  
\- La risposta a questa domanda la troverai lì dentro.  
Guy osservò la mappa, tracciando con un dito la distanza tra Storybrooke e Nottingham.  
\- Così lontano… - Sussurrò. - E non solo nel tempo…  
\- Con l'aereo, il veicolo volante, è un viaggio che dura una mezza giornata. E no, non ti sto prendendo in giro.  
Guy scosse la testa con un sorriso incredulo e prese il libro di storia, sfogliandolo in fretta fino a soffermarsi su una pagina in particolare.  
\- Ah! - Esclamò poco dopo con aria soddisfatta.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
Guy girò il libro verso di lei.  
\- Alla fine il principe Giovanni è diventato re. Avrei voluto vedere l'espressione di Robin Hood quando ciò è avvenuto. - Disse con un sogghigno.  
Granny si avvicinò al tavolo portando le loro ordinazioni e iniziò ad appoggiare piatti e bicchieri sul tavolo.  
\- Se ci tieni tanto ti basta alzare lo sguardo. - Disse la vecchietta, bonaria. - È entrato proprio ora insieme a sua moglie.  
Regina sussultò e guardò Robin, addolorata. Se avesse saputo che lo avrebbe incontrato non si sarebbe fermata da Granny, la ferita era ancora troppo fresca e vederlo insieme a un'altra le spezzava il cuore.  
Robin non l'aveva ancora vista, perciò Regina avrebbe fatto ancora in tempo a usare la magia per svanire prima di essere notata. Alzò una mano per farlo, ma un gemito simile a quello di un animale ferito la indusse a guardare Guy.  
Gisborne era diventato pallido come un fantasma e tremava convulsamente. Regina non lo aveva visto così sconvolto nemmeno subito dopo averlo evocato con il suo incantesimo e si preoccupò seriamente per lui.  
\- Ehi, che ti succede? Ti senti male?  
Gli toccò un braccio e Guy sobbalzò, alzandosi in piedi di scatto, ma non si girò a guardarla. Il suo sguardo era fisso sulla donna in piedi accanto a Robin Hood e non poteva distoglierlo.  
Regina mosse la mano e il locale di Granny scomparve intorno a loro. Un attimo dopo erano nel salotto della casa di Regina, con i libri della biblioteca sparsi sul pavimento intorno ai loro piedi.  
Guy si guardò intorno freneticamente, poi cadde in ginocchio e si coprì il volto con le mani, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.  
Regina lo guardò, allibita, poi si inginocchiò a terra accanto a lui.  
Con cautela gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lui la guardò, con gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese Regina, con una gentilezza che non le era abituale e Guy rabbrividì.  
\- Marian… - Sussurrò con orrore. - Quella era Marian… La donna che ho ucciso...  



	5. Blood on My Hands

\- Mamma, cosa ha? È malato?  
Henry prese un biscotto al cioccolato e lo addentò distrattamente.  
Regina lanciò uno sguardo verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore e scosse la testa.  
\- È sconvolto. Ha visto una persona che credeva essere morta.  
\- E non dovrebbe essere contento che invece non lo sia?  
\- Non è così semplice, Henry. Nel luogo da dove proviene quella persona è veramente morta, quella che ha visto deve essere un'altra versione o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Ah, una specie di universo parallelo. Secondo il mio libro, Guy è morto tanti anni fa, ucciso da Robin Hood.  
\- Davvero?  
Henry finì di mangiare il biscotto, si pulì le mani dalle briciole e prese il libro delle favole, appoggiandolo sul tavolo perché anche la madre potesse vederlo.  
\- Guarda, era un assassino mandato dallo sceriffo di Nottingham per uccidere Robin Hood, ma alla fine è stato lui a morire.  
Il ragazzo osservò l'illustrazione: rappresentava Robin che veniva sfidato a una gara di tiro con l'arco da un uomo vestito con abiti ricavati dalla pelle di un cavallo, con tanto di orecchie e criniera.  
\- Questo è lui, ma è vestito in modo strano, non trovi?  
Regina sfiorò il disegno con un dito, pensierosa.  
\- È lui, ma allo stesso tempo non lo è. Ti ha detto che non viene dalla foresta incantata, vero?  
\- Già. Mamma?  
Regina lo guardò.  
\- Anche il “nostro” Guy è un assassino?  
Henry aspettava la sua risposta e per un attimo Regina fu tentata di mentire per timore che il figlio potesse chiederle perché lo avesse portato a Storybrooke, ma non voleva ingannarlo.  
\- Credo di sì.  
\- Però non sembra cattivo.  
\- Non tutti gli assassini lo sono. - Mormorò Regina, non del tutto convinta. Lei era cambiata, ma non si sarebbe considerata uno dei “buoni”. Se lo fosse stata davvero, non avrebbe mai pensato di evocare un uomo capace di uccidere Marian, anche se poi aveva cambiato idea quasi subito.  
\- O se lo sono possono pentirsi delle loro azioni e cambiare. - Disse Henry, con convinzione. - Devi aiutarlo, mamma.  
\- Io? Perché io?  
\- Tu puoi capirlo e credo che ti ascolterà. E poi io ora devo andare a scuola.  
Henry si alzò e prese lo zaino e si avviò verso la porta, ma si fermò prima di uscire, prese una tavoletta di cioccolata da una tasca dello zaino e tornò indietro per metterla in mano alla madre.  
\- Dallo a Guy da parte mia, credo che gli piaccia.  
  
 _Il sole del deserto, troppo luminoso sull'intonaco bianco delle case gli feriva gli occhi e sul vestito di Marian sembrava ancora più abbagliante._  
 _La ragazza era una chiazza bianca nella luce impietosa e lo sguardo di Guy si spostava dal rosso delle sue labbra all'azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi, attratto inesorabilmente da tanta bellezza._  
 _Quanto amava la morbida pienezza di quelle labbra e la vita che splendeva in quello sguardo! Guy avrebbe potuto perdersi per ore a osservare ogni minimo dettaglio del viso di Marian, sognando di poterlo sfiorare con le labbra, di accoglierla nel suo abbraccio e coprire di baci ogni centimetro della sua pelle candida._  
 _Ma sotto il sole del deserto, anche Marian sembrava diversa: il suo sguardo, che aveva sempre visto il buono che c'era in lui, ora era duro, sprezzante e la sua bocca, di solito così dolce e tenera, era distorta in una piega crudele e rideva di lui._  
 _Non ricordava le parole che erano uscite da quelle labbra, la sua mente si rifiutava di ricordarle, ma ognuna di esse gli aveva trafitto il cuore e annebbiato la mente._  
 _L'unica cosa che ricordava dopo era il peso inerte del corpo di Marian tra le sue braccia e il rosso accecante del sangue che si era allargato su quel vestito candido, intorno alla lama della sua spada._  
 _Guy non avrebbe mai potuto scordare l'ultimo sguardo che Marian aveva posato su di lui: nei suoi occhi lui aveva sempre visto riflessa la sua parte migliore, come in uno specchio incantato, ma in quel momento tutto quello che era riuscito a vedere era solo l'immagine di un assassino._  
Gisborne si svegliò con un grido angosciato e si girò nel letto tanto bruscamente da cadere di peso sul pavimento. Si guardò intorno tremando e ricordò di essere in quella strana città del futuro dove Marian era ancora viva ma non era la stessa Marian che lui aveva ucciso.  
Era lei e non era lei allo stesso tempo, poteva capirlo dallo sguardo che per un attimo aveva incrociato il suo. La donna che aveva incontrato non lo conosceva, i suoi occhi non si erano illuminati né di simpatia né di odio nei suoi confronti, si erano posati per un attimo su di lui con la vaga curiosità che si riserva a uno sconosciuto mai visto prima.  
Era viva e per un attimo aveva sperato di essersi sbagliato, che quello nel deserto fosse solo un incubo generato da una mente malata o che il colpo della sua spada non fosse stato letale come aveva creduto, ma quell'attimo era passato in fretta come era venuto.  
La sua Marian era morta, uccisa dalle sue stesse mani, e quella era un'altra donna identica a lei, uno scherzo crudele del destino che metteva ancora di più in evidenza l'orrore del suo gesto.  
Guy pensò che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi dal pavimento e cercare di mantenere almeno un minimo di dignità, ma non ne aveva la forza, il dolore che provava era troppo forte per riuscire a sopportarlo.  
Forse sarebbe diventato completamente pazzo, ma non aveva importanza, forse la follia gli avrebbe donato un po' di pace.  
Afferrò la coperta e se la strinse addosso, raggomitolandosi sul pavimento.  
Aveva freddo.  
Aveva solo tanto freddo.  
  
Regina bussò alla porta senza ottenere alcuna risposta e, dopo aver aspettato per un po', si limitò ad aprirla e a entrare nella stanza in penombra.  
Vide subito il letto vuoto e per un attimo pensò che Guy di Gisborne fosse andato via, fuggito chissà dove o tornato in qualche modo nel suo mondo, poi sentì il suono del suo respiro affannato e fece qualche passo all'interno della stanza, cercandolo con lo sguardo.  
Lo vide steso a terra, semi nascosto dal letto e si avvicinò cautamente a lui.  
Era avvolto in una coperta e tremava convulsamente. Regina poteva vedere le chiazze di sangue che macchiavano la moquette del pavimento e la lana chiara della coperta e cercò di capire da dove provenisse.  
\- Sei ferito?  
Guy sussultò al suono della sua voce e aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
\- Vai via. Lasciami solo. - Disse in un sussurro spezzato, alzandosi a sedere e cercando di arretrare per allontanarsi da lei. Rinunciò a muoversi quando la sua schiena toccò il letto: per fuggire avrebbe dovuto alzarsi in piedi e aggirare Regina e lui semplicemente non ne aveva la forza.  
Rimase immobile e non si mosse nemmeno quando la donna sedette a terra accanto a lui e gli prese una mano per esaminarla.  
Regina osservò le lacerazioni e i graffi che segnavano il palmo e il dorso della mano di Guy. Il cavaliere fece un debole tentativo di sottrarsi al suo tocco, ma lei glielo impedì stringendo la presa sul suo polso. La pelle dell'uomo era calda sotto le sue dita e Regina si chiese se avesse la febbre.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? Come ti sei procurato queste ferite?  
Per un po' sembrò che Guy non le avrebbe risposto, poi l'uomo parlò a bassa voce, senza guardarla.  
\- Queste mani sono sporche di sangue... Queste sono le mani di un assassino...  
Regina passò le dita sulle ferite, usando la magia per risanare la pelle e Guy la guardò, spaventato.  
\- Se sono già sporche di sangue non c'è bisogno di aggiungervene altro, non trovi? - Disse Regina, in tono calmo. - Fare del male a te stesso non riporterà in vita nessuno.  
\- Cosa puoi saperne tu?! - Gridò Guy, improvvisamente furioso. - Hai la tua vita perfetta, un figlio, questa casa lussuosa, come puoi capire quello che provo io?! Hai idea di quante vite ho spento?  
Puoi immaginare cosa si provi a sapere che l'unica cosa che si è capaci di fare è distruggere e terrorizzare la gente? Come puoi sapere come ci si sente quando l'unico amore della tua vita è morto per colpa tua?! L'ho uccisa, l'ho uccisa con le mie mani e il rimorso non serve a nulla, lei è sempre morta!  
Si fermò per un attimo, soffocato dal pianto e fissò Regina con aria di sfida.  
\- Ecco, ora sai chi sono, sai chi hai lasciato entrare in casa tua! Un assassino con le mani grondanti di sangue! E adesso che lo sai cacciami via come un cane, rimandami all'inferno da cui mi hai tirato fuori e lasciami morire perché davvero io non merito altro!  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, aspettandosi che Regina usasse la sua magia per rimandarlo a Nottingham oppure per incenerirlo e non vide che invece di essere disgustata come si aspettava, la donna lo stava guardando con uno sguardo triste.  
Regina osservò il viso del cavaliere, bagnato di lacrime e segnato dal dolore e si accorse con un certo stupore di non avere la minima intenzione di mandarlo via, ma che invece provava uno strano desiderio di proteggerlo da se stesso.  
In quell'uomo vedeva molto di quello che lei stessa era stata in passato: un ammasso di rabbia, sofferenza e frustrazione. Solo che quell'uomo si rendeva perfettamente conto dei suoi crimini e si sentiva un mostro per ciò che aveva fatto, mentre lei aveva abbracciato volontariamente le sue colpe, gloriandosene e facendone la sua forza fino a trasformarsi davvero in un mostro.  
Non aveva lasciato andare il polso di Guy durante il suo sfogo e ora si appoggiò la sua mano in grembo, facendo combaciare le sue dita con quelle dell'uomo.  
Gisborne trasalì a quel tocco e si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi e guardare la mano di Regina, appoggiata alla sua.  
Perché lo stava toccando? Non era disgustata da lui? Non le aveva appena detto che le sue mani grondavano sangue?  
\- Sono uguali. - Disse Regina.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Le mie mani e le tue. Se potessi vedere quanto sangue hanno versato _queste_ , saresti tu a voler scappare. So bene cosa prova un assassino, credimi, perché io di sicuro ho tolto molte più vite di te.  
\- Come fai? - Chiese Guy dopo un po', in tono sommesso. Tutta la sua rabbia e la sua disperazione sembravano essersi sgonfiate e ora si sentiva solo esausto e vuoto.  
\- A fare cosa?  
\- A vivere. Ad andare avanti con la tua vita come se niente fosse. Come se lo meritassi? Io non voglio morire, ma ogni volta che faccio qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che mi faccia sentire vivo, dopo un po' mi ritrovo a pensare che Marian invece non può più farlo, che non può più fare nulla perché io l'ho uccisa…  
\- Ho imparato tre cose nella mia vita: non si può cambiare il passato e quasi nessuno ottiene ciò che merita, nel bene o nel male. Quando lo avrai accettato ti tormenterai di meno.  
\- Ne hai dette solo due. Qual è la terza?  
\- Me l'ha insegnata Henry. Chiunque dovrebbe avere una seconda possibilità, anche se non la merita. Non si può cambiare il passato, ma il futuro sì e per quanto male tu possa aver fatto, esiste sempre la possibilità che tu possa fare anche qualcosa di buono.  
Guy rimase a guardare per un po' la mano di Regina che stringeva la sua, riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
\- Marian diceva che in me c'era del buono. Era l'unica che riusciva a vederlo, però. Credi che se lo cercassi riuscirei a trovarlo?  
\- Non lo so. Ma puoi sempre provarci. Sempre meglio di continuare a torturarti per qualcosa che è già avvenuto.  
\- Non posso dimenticare quello che ho fatto. Ma ricordarlo mi impedirà di versare altro sangue.  
Regina annuì.  
Ora Guy sembrava essersi calmato, anche se il suo sguardo era ancora pieno di dolore.  
Inspiegabilmente si sentiva vicina a quell'uomo, come se fosse una versione più emotiva e innocente di se stessa.  
Probabilmente Guy sarebbe rimasto sconvolto se lei gli avesse espresso quel pensiero: come si poteva definire innocente un assassino? Eppure quella era l'impressione che lei provava nel guardarlo: nonostante tutto in lui c'era una certa innocenza di fondo che era sopravvissuta nonostante i delitti commessi.  
Era colpevole, certo, ma non era un uomo malvagio e non lo era mai stato, di questo ne era sicura.  
Lo stesso non si poteva dire di lei, pensò Regina, improvvisamente a disagio, e, senza saperne il perché, si trovò a sperare che lui non se ne accorgesse mai.  
Mise una mano in tasca, recuperò la tavoletta di cioccolato e la porse a Guy.  
\- Henry mi ha detto di darti questa. Era preoccupato.  
\- Per me? Non dovrebbe.  
\- Credo che anche lui abbia visto del buono in te. Henry ha questo vizio. Lo vede anche in me.  
\- È per questo che sei cambiata? Per non deluderlo?  
\- E tu come fai a sapere che sono cambiata?  
Gisborne scartò la cioccolata e ne staccò un quadretto.  
\- Si vede. - Sorrise debolmente a Regina prima di metterlo in bocca, poi le offrì il resto della tavoletta. - Ne vuoi? Secondo Henry aiuta.  
\- Già, lo dice sempre. Ma forse è solo una scusa per mangiarne di più.  
Rimasero seduti fianco a fianco sul pavimento della stanza in penombra dividendosi la cioccolata senza parlare e Guy si accorse che la nube di angoscia che gli aveva stretto il cuore e annebbiato la mente si era leggermente diradata.  
Forse Henry aveva ragione, pensò Gisborne, masticando un altro pezzo di cioccolata.  
Aiutava.  
Almeno un po'.  



	6. The Knight Behind the Killer

Regina lanciò un rapido sguardo a Guy, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con lui. Non era certa che fosse saggio lasciarlo solo dopo aver visto quanto fosse fragile la sua condizione emotiva, ma non sapeva se potesse essere in grado di affrontare di nuovo il mondo esterno dopo l'esperienza traumatica dell'ultima volta.  
Robin Hood e Marian vivevano a Storybrooke, sarebbe stato piuttosto facile incontrarli nuovamente e Regina doveva ammettere che se per lei era difficile vederli insieme, per Guy doveva esserlo ancora di più.  
\- Non ho bisogno di essere compatito. - La voce del cavaliere la riscosse da quei pensieri e Regina vide che Guy la stava guardando. - Se hai qualcosa da fare, fallo senza badare a me.  
Regina sostenne il suo sguardo. Gisborne, notò, si era rivolto a lei in un tono molto meno formale di quello che aveva usato all'inizio e lei si chiese se quello fosse un segno di confidenza oppure se confessandogli di essere anche lei un'assassina avesse perso il suo rispetto.  
\- Ora pensi di leggere nel pensiero? Fino a prova contraria la strega sono io. Perché pensi che io ti compatisca?  
\- Conosco quello sguardo. Dopo… dopo quello che ho fatto, la gente mi guardava nello stesso modo. Si chiedevano se fossi pazzo, a cosa avrebbe potuto spingermi la mia follia e se fosse saggio restare nei paraggi. Non è quello che ti stavi chiedendo anche tu? È chiaro che hai qualche impegno e ti stavi chiedendo se potessi fidarti a lasciarmi senza la tua sorveglianza.  
\- E posso fidarmi?  
Guy la fissò.  
\- Sarò anche pazzo, ma non sono un ingrato. Non farei nulla per danneggiare te o Henry.  
\- Non è di questo che mi preoccupavo.  
\- Di cosa, allora?  
\- Di te. Ti farai ancora del male?  
Guy si guardò le mani: la pelle era tornata integra, ma erano ancora segnate dalle cicatrici di ferite più vecchie.  
\- Ha importanza?  
\- Sì, ne ha.  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Ho promesso di obbedirti. Ordinamelo e non lo farò.  
Regina aggrottò le ciglia, non del tutto sicura che le piacesse quella risposta.  
Per l'ennesima volta si chiese quanto danno avesse fatto portando quell'uomo così tormentato a Storybrooke e quali sarebbero state le conseguenze del suo incantesimo, ma ormai lo aveva fatto e adesso Guy di Gisborne era sotto la sua responsabilità.  
\- Non dovresti farlo e basta, non perché sono io a ordinartelo.  
Guy annuì debolmente.  
\- Qualunque cosa tu debba fare… Posso venire con te?  
Regina tornò a guardarlo: nel giro di pochi minuti quell'uomo era passato da un atteggiamento scontroso a quella richiesta umile, quasi una supplica e lei intuì che quelli erano entrambi aspetti della sua vulnerabilità. Era stato ferito profondamente e gli sarebbe servito del tempo per ritrovare un equilibrio.  
\- Te la senti? Storybrooke non è una grande città. La possibilità di incontrare di nuovo Robin e Marian è piuttosto concreta.  
Gisborne annuì di nuovo.  
\- Ieri è stata una sorpresa, non me lo aspettavo. Posso sopportarlo, credo. Quando sono solo inizio a pensare. A ricordare. È come se ci fossero dei demoni nella mia mente, pronti a straziarmi con i loro artigli. Nulla può essere peggio di questo. So che quella non è lei, che non è la stessa donna che ho ucciso. Eppure allo stesso tempo lo è. Sono sicuro che avrebbe il suo stesso sorriso nell'accarezzare un cavallo o nel guardare i giochi dei bambini del villaggio, che il suo sguardo si accenderebbe dell'identico fuoco sdegnoso di fronte a un'ingiustizia, che se mi conoscesse forse riuscirebbe ancora a trovare qualcosa di buono dentro di me… Ma non mi conosce. Questa Marian non mi ha mai visto in vita sua, non sa nemmeno che esisto. Ed è meglio così perché questa Marian è viva, proprio perché non ha mai avuto a che fare con me. L'ho uccisa, credevo che non avrei mai più rivisto la luce che brillava nei suoi occhi, la vitalità che animava ogni sua mossa, pensavo di averli cancellati per sempre dal mondo… E invece me la sono ritrovata davanti all'improvviso, in una donna che è lei e non lo è allo stesso tempo. Non so se sia una consolazione o un tormento. Probabilmente entrambi.  
Gisborne smise di parlare e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato per aver detto troppo. Regina lo guardò per un attimo, poi indicò la porta con la mano e gli sorrise leggermente.  
\- Ti senti abbastanza temerario da salire su un'automobile?  
Guy la guardò, sorpreso e un po' sollevato dal fatto che Regina avesse deciso di non commentare il suo sfogo.  
\- Il carro senza cavalli? Non può essere peggio del tuo modo di svanire in una nuvola di fumo.  
  
Regina fermò l'automobile a un semaforo rosso e lanciò uno sguardo divertito a Gisborne. Il cavaliere stava ancora esaminando con aria critica la cintura di sicurezza.  
Poco prima era riuscita a convincerlo a lasciarsela allacciare solo dopo avergli assicurato che poteva sganciarla in un attimo ed avergli mostrato come funzionava il meccanismo di chiusura.  
\- Ti dà proprio fastidio, eh?  
Guy lasciò stare la cintura e la guardò.  
\- Non mi piace l'idea di essere legato.  
Regina lo fissò per un attimo, poi non appena il semaforo tornò ad essere verde rimise in moto l'auto, controllò nello specchietto che non ci fossero altre macchine alle sue spalle e poi frenò bruscamente, sorridendo tra sé nel sentire lo strattone della cintura di sicurezza che la tratteneva, spingendola di nuovo verso il sedile.  
Si voltò verso Guy e l'uomo la guardò, allarmato.  
\- Cosa è successo?!  
\- Ho semplicemente fermato l'auto di colpo.  
\- E perché lo hai fatto?! Questa _cosa_ mi ha fatto male.  
Regina toccò con un dito la cintura di sicurezza tesa sul petto di Guy.  
\- Questa _cosa_ ti ha evitato di sbattere la testa contro il vetro. Avrebbe fatto molto più male, credimi.  
Gisborne considerò per un attimo il parabrezza e la forza con cui lo avrebbe colpito se la cintura di sicurezza non lo avesse trattenuto.  
\- Oh. Allora è a questo che serve. Avresti potuto semplicemente spiegarmelo.  
\- A volte una piccola dimostrazione vale di più di mille parole.  
Guy fu costretto a darle ragione poi la guardò con un piccolo sorriso di sfida.  
\- Visto che a quanto pare devo rassegnarmi a lasciarmi legare, che ne dici di farmi vedere se questo carro può andare veloce come dici?  
Regina alzò una mano e fece svanire la macchina dal centro di Storybrooke per farla riapparire in una strada lunga e dritta che attraversava i campi alla periferia della città.  
\- Proprio non puoi fare a meno di questo modo diabolico di spostarti? - Si lamentò Guy. - Mi fa girare la testa.  
\- Sei stato tu a chiedermi di andare più veloce, di certo non potevo farlo in città. Allora, sei pronto o hai cambiato idea?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Ti sembro un codardo? Fammi vedere quello che può fare.  
\- Come vuoi. - Disse Regina, poi schiacciò il piede sull'acceleratore.  
  
Regina finì di leggere l'ultima delle pratiche che si erano accumulate negli ultimi giorni, scrisse un appunto sull'agenda e mise via la cartellina con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Gli abitanti di Storybrooke potevano pure criticarla perché era la regina cattiva, ma se lei non svolgeva il proprio lavoro di sindaco per qualche giorno i problemi si accumulavano senza che nessuno fosse in grado di risolverli.  
Si alzò dalla scrivania e si affacciò alla stanza accanto per guardare cosa stesse facendo Guy.  
Quando erano arrivati nello studio del sindaco dopo la corsa in automobile, Regina gli aveva detto di aspettarla in quella stanza e di non disturbarla mentre lavorava. Gisborne le aveva obbedito senza protestare e lei non lo aveva sentito per il resto del pomeriggio.  
Il cavaliere era steso su un fianco, rannicchiato su un divano troppo corto per la sua statura, ma dormiva profondamente nonostante la posizione piuttosto scomoda e per una volta il suo sonno sembrava tranquillo.  
Per terra, accanto al divano, c'era uno dei libri della biblioteca che Regina aveva scelto per aiutarlo a comprendere il mondo moderno, aperto alla pagina che parlava dei mezzi di trasporto.  
Regina lo raccolse e sorrise.  
La velocità della sua automobile doveva averlo colpito molto, anche se lei non si era spinta oltre i limiti. Mentre accelerava lungo il rettilineo, Regina aveva aperto il finestrino dalla parte di Guy e per la prima volta da quando lo aveva portato a Storybrooke lo aveva sentito ridere, eccitato per la velocità e per il vento che gli aveva arruffato i capelli.  
In quel momento le era sembrato più giovane, sollevato per qualche attimo dal peso della propria colpa e Regina aveva intravisto l'uomo che avrebbe potuto essere: un cavaliere forte, gentile e valoroso.  
La Marian del suo mondo non doveva essersi sbagliata nel vedere del buono in lui, ma Regina si chiedeva se alla fine sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare quella parte migliore di sé e a recuperare un po' di pace.  
 _E io? Avrò anche io una parte migliore?_  
Guardò l'uomo addormentato e gli mise una mano sulla spalla con l'intenzione di svegliarlo e dirgli che era ora di tornare a casa, ma cambiò idea, non era necessario. Da sveglio Guy non lo avrebbe apprezzato, ma ora stava dormendo e non se ne sarebbe accorto, perciò Regina usò il suo incantesimo per svanire dall'ufficio del sindaco e riapparire direttamente a casa.  
Il cavaliere si girò nel sonno, riuscendo finalmente a stendere le gambe nel ritrovarsi su un divano più grande e comodo, ma non si svegliò, evidentemente sfinito dopo aver passato una notte praticamente insonne.  
Regina fece apparire una coperta su di lui e un cuscino sotto la sua testa e lo lasciò tranquillo.  
Sedette su una poltrona e rimase a guardarlo, chiedendosi se anche lei potesse sembrare così innocente mentre dormiva.  



	7. Not So Dark

Regina aprì la porta e fu tentata di richiuderla immediatamente: la persona che aveva suonato era Robin Hood e lei non si sentiva affatto pronta a parlare con lui, non quando sapeva che il suo cuore apparteneva a Marian.  
Anche Robin sembrava piuttosto a disagio.  
\- Regina, dobbiamo parlare…  
\- Non so se…  
\- Fammi entrare, per favore, è importante.  
Regina si fece da parte, irritata con se stessa perché non riusciva a impedire al suo cuore di accelerare i battiti. Forse Robin voleva parlare con lei della loro storia, forse tra loro c'era ancora una possibilità nonostante Marian…  
\- Si tratta di quell'uomo. - Disse Robin, serio.  
Regina lo guardò senza comprendere.  
\- Quale uomo?  
\- Quello che era con te da Granny.  
Che fosse geloso? Regina lo guardò, speranzosa.  
\- Perché ti interessa?  
\- Dovrebbe essere morto. È un assassino, non lasciarti ingannare da lui. - Disse Robin, duro, distruggendo ogni sua illusione.  
  
Guy si appiattì dietro la porta della cucina, cercando di ascoltare le parole di Robin Hood e di Regina.  
Il Robin Hood del suo mondo lo odiava perché lui aveva ucciso Marian e perché in passato aveva tentato di uccidere il re per ordine dello sceriffo di Nottingham e Guy poteva comprendere il motivo di tanto odio. Per Marian lui stesso non riusciva a perdonarsi, Robin aveva tutte le ragioni per volerlo morto.  
Ma questo Robin Hood, il Robin di Storybrooke, aveva ancora la sua Marian, nessuno le aveva fatto del male e di certo non Guy. Allora perché desiderava la sua fine?  
Pensò con un brivido al libro di Henry, alla storia di come Robin Hood aveva sconfitto e ucciso un'altra versione di Guy di Gisborne, tagliandogli la testa.  
Anche l'altra versione di se stesso era dunque una persona malvagia? Era proprio la sua natura a essere tanto cattiva da non meritare pietà?  
Se era così, allora non aveva la minima speranza di trovare qualcosa di buono in sé per diventare una persona migliore…  
Rimase in silenzio, in attesa della risposta di Regina.  
  
\- So perfettamente chi è. - Disse Regina, gelida. Poteva comprendere la preoccupazione di Robin, ma avrebbe almeno potuto accennare alla loro situazione, prima. Invece sembrava che nulla di quello che stava nascendo tra loro fosse esistito, ora che Marian era tornata.  
\- Se lo sapessi davvero non lo lasceresti vivere nella tua casa.  
\- Lui è sotto la mia responsabilità. E comunque non ti riguarda chi lascio entrare in casa mia.  
\- Riguarda tutti. Quell'uomo è pericoloso! È una minaccia per tutta Storybrooke!  
\- Io non lo credo. Penso che meriti una seconda possibilità.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Quelli come lui non cambiano.  
\- E quelle come me? Sono irrecuperabile anche io, allora?  
\- Non ho detto questo.  
\- Ma lo pensi.  
\- Il dubbio può venire, vedendo come difendi un criminale come quello.  
\- Fuori.  
\- Come?  
\- Fuori da casa mia. Vattene prima che ti tolga ogni dubbio.  
Robin le lanciò uno sguardo dispiaciuto, ma uscì dalla porta, tornando a rivolgersi a lei un'ultima volta prima di andare via.  
\- Pensaci, Regina. Io non lascerei avvicinare mio figlio a quell'uomo.  
Regina gli sbatté la porta in faccia, poi si girò in direzione della cucina, rabbiosa.  
\- E tu smettila di spiare e vieni qui.  
Guy si avvicinò a lei, guardando la porta chiusa con aria tetra.  
\- Forse dovresti ascoltarlo.  
\- O forse lui dovrebbe avere più fiducia nella mia capacità di giudizio.  
\- Ma ha ragione! Io _sono_ un assassino! Ho commesso crimini imperdonabili!  
\- Non da quando sei qui. E non credo affatto che tu sia la persona orribile che pensi di essere.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Come puoi dirlo?  
Regina lo fissò per qualche istante, poi gli affondò una mano nel petto e quando la ritrasse aveva il cuore di Guy stretto tra le dita.  
Il cavaliere lo fissò, inorridito.  
\- Cos'è?! Cosa mi hai fatto?!  
Regina gli sorrise.  
\- Ti sto dimostrando che ho ragione. Questo è il tuo cuore, guardalo bene.  
Guy ansimò, terrorizzato.  
\- Guardalo, ho detto!  
\- Perché? Cosa vuoi farmi?  
\- Osservalo bene. Ci sono delle macchie, è vero, ma se fossi il criminale irrecuperabile che dice Robin e che pensi di essere, sarebbe completamente nero, senza la minima luce. Ho visto cuori in condizioni molto peggiori, anche tra quelli che si considerano “buoni”.  
Con una mossa rapida, rimise a posto il cuore e Guy si appoggiò con le spalle al muro, tremando.  
Regina gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise per rassicurarlo.  
\- Non avevo intenzione di farti del male.  
\- Avresti potuto, vero?  
\- Avrei potuto ucciderti. Bastava stringerlo fino a ridurlo in polvere e saresti morto.  
\- Bene.  
\- Bene?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Significa che puoi difenderti da me. Amavo Marian con tutto il mio cuore eppure l'ho uccisa. Ho il terrore che possa succedere ancora, che potrei fare del male a chi mi sta vicino… Ma se tu puoi strapparmi il cuore con una mano, significa che non sono un pericolo per te. È un sollievo.  
Regina scosse la testa, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- Sei un uomo strano, Guy di Gisborne. Ma il tuo cuore non è nero. Ora mi credi?  
  
Guy si svegliò sentendo la porta di casa che si chiudeva e poco dopo udì il rumore dell'auto di Regina che si avviava.  
Si alzò dal letto, sorpreso di aver dormito fino a tardi senza essere stato svegliato da uno dei suoi soliti incubi e si preparò in fretta. Regina doveva essere uscita senza di lui, ma Guy non aveva intenzione di sprecare nemmeno un attimo del suo tempo.  
Da quando aveva visto che il suo cuore non era ancora completamente nero, Gisborne aveva permesso alla speranza di entrare nella sua anima, si era concesso di credere che forse, se si fosse impegnato abbastanza, sarebbe riuscito a fare qualcosa di buono per compensare almeno in parte i suoi innumerevoli peccati.  
Forse non ci sarebbe riuscito, ma doveva almeno provarci, se non altro per dimostrare a quelli come Robin Hood che Regina non era stata poi così folle a credere in lui. Forse per lui era comunque troppo tardi, ma lo doveva a lei per impedire che venisse criticata e attaccata.  
Il primo passo per diventare una persona migliore era quello di imparare a muoversi e a vivere in quel mondo nuovo. Per il momento sapeva di essere un peso per Regina e Henry, perciò voleva imparare il più possibile.  
La notte prima aveva finito di leggere i libri che Regina aveva scelto per lui in biblioteca e Guy si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di restituirli e sceglierne altri senza l'aiuto della donna.  
Finì di vestirsi, prese i libri e scese al piano di sotto, stupendosi di trovare Henry seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento a fare colazione. Di solito il ragazzino usciva presto di casa, prima di Regina.  
\- Buongiorno. - Disse Henry e indicò la scatola di cereali sul tavolo. - Hai fame? Scommetto che questi non li hai mai assaggiati. Basta versarli in una tazza ed aggiungere del latte.  
Guy recuperò una tazza, un cucchiaio e prese il latte dal frigorifero, sorridendo nel sentire la bottiglia fredda sotto le dita. Quella era una delle invenzioni del futuro che non finiva di sorprenderlo, un armadio in grado di raffreddare il cibo e farlo conservare più a lungo.  
Se fosse esistito ai tempi in cui viveva a Nottingham, avrebbe di sicuro aiutato la gente a non morire di fame prolungando la possibile durata dei cibi.  
\- Ci sono talmente tante cose che non conosco che la tua è una scommessa facile. Oggi non vai a scuola?  
\- È sabato, non c'è lezione.  
\- Regina è uscita?  
Henry annuì.  
\- Da quello che ho capito doveva partecipare a una specie di riunione straordinaria. Mi chiedo di cosa debbano discutere, mi è sembrata un po' nervosa.  
\- Di me. - Disse Guy all'improvviso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Credo che vogliano discutere di me. Della mia presenza a Storybrooke.  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
\- Un paio di giorni fa è venuto Robin Hood a metterla in guardia su di me. Ha detto che sono un pericolo per la città e che non avrebbe dovuto ospitarmi in casa sua.  
\- E la mamma che ha fatto?  
\- Lo ha cacciato. Ma se questo Robin è come quello che conosco io non si arrenderà, combatterà per ciò che reputa giusto. Probabilmente ha messo in guardia gli altri abitanti della città e ora se la prenderanno con Regina a causa mia.  
Henry prese una cucchiaiata di cereali e li masticò pensierosamente.  
\- Mamma non si farà di certo intimidire. Non preoccuparti, Guy, non permetterà che ti caccino via.  
Gisborne finì di mangiare in silenzio, pensando che forse sarebbe stato meglio per Regina permettere agli altri di mandarlo via da Storybrooke. Forse lo avrebbero ucciso, ma se si fossero limitati a cacciarlo dalla città, Guy si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere senza aiuto.  
Decise che doveva cercare di imparare il più possibile finché ne aveva la possibilità.  
\- Devo andare in biblioteca. - Disse, quasi tra sé, ma Henry lo sentì e approvò l'idea.  
\- Ti dispiace se vengo anche io? Mi servono alcuni libri per una tesina che devo portare a scuola la settimana prossima.  
Guy si chiese se il ragazzino lo avesse detto solo perché non lo reputava in grado di andare in giro da solo, ma in fondo non aveva importanza. La compagnia di quel ragazzino era piacevole e lui non era così orgoglioso da non poter ammettere di non essere ancora a suo agio nel muoversi in quel mondo moderno.  
\- Non ti metterai nei guai a farti vedere in giro con me?  
\- Nemmeno io mi lascio intimidire facilmente, sai? Allora, andiamo?  
Gisborne annuì. Forse lungo la strada avrebbe potuto chiedere a Henry di spiegargli qualche altra cosa che lo avrebbe aiutato a sopravvivere se fosse stato costretto a cavarsela da solo. Ogni informazione in più poteva essere di vitale importanza.  
Finì di mangiare e imitò Henry mettendo la tazza e il cucchiaio nella lavastoviglie, a quanto pareva, pensò, ormai i congegni meccanici avevano preso il posto dei servitori, poi raccolse i libri da restituire e seguì il ragazzino fuori dalla porta.  



End file.
